Uncle Morty
Uncle Morty is the main character of the series,who is protrayed by Mortimer Smoker, on Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series). Uncle Morty on the series is described as the boss of evil people. He treats his staff with no respect whatsoever, and only pays them 5 cents a year, and has a son, Lil Morty. He dreamed about owning this business as a young child, but was owned by his father, who wasn't like him. Sometimes but rarely, Morty can give a little respect to workers, by promoting them, which happened to Larry Burke, pay them 10 cents a year, but could be way better. Morty is also a cold murderer, who kills many people a year, with a passion. He never cares about anyone, but himself and Lil Morty, and is a trillionaire, and will never share his money to his workers, or any charities. He oftenly goes has breaks, by going to the country side, leaving Larry being the boss, and keeps daily checks on the business, seeing if they work like how they are meant to, from 6 AM - 11 PM. Morty is also the original cast member, and the show is basically about him, and the life about his workers. He also has a guard named Indian Man. It was revealed that Morty "stole" him from a tribe, killing everyone but him, since Morty described him as the toughest. Also, his first challenge wasn't very far since the launch. His brother, Uncle Norty stole all his cars, which wasn't shown, and later found out that Norty was the one behind it, who was introduced on episode 10 due to Morty noticing his advertisement. He went there, with no sight upon the car shop. Meanwhile, they jumped out, finding out Arrow betrayed him, but was very lucky to be accepted back into Uncle Morty's business. Meanwhile, Morty won the fight, and did a little contest, but making them cross an massive object, with lots of water, killing most of Norty's workers. Morty's second challenge was in season four, when Norty takes over as general of the army, who is after him. A reason why Norty was doing this, is because he could take over Uncle Morty's Business. Morty said later on within season four that our parents picked me to take over the business, and killed them. Norty was fustrated in anger, he declared war. Throughout this, Jarrad Burke who appeared in season two was killed during the war, which made Morty fustrated that he lost a worker, but laughed slightly. On the final episode, Morty kills his brother, and saying "I win" and goes to his office as the final scene. Upon season five, the Honda company, who hated Uncle Morty so much, were after him. The boss had an unknown name, but was an english man, who had a passion on hating Uncle Morty. Later on, he usually sended men to his car shop, but mostly failed. Within that, he later declares war once again, and the army Morty sent retreated, due to high death tolls. It was unknown how the boss died, who was found somewhere, but Morty was glad that he has got rid of two bosses, who were after him. On one stage, the navy boss, came and told Morty that he will kill all his workers. Around season six, the navy was on to him, sending men to kill him, and many giants, which made it more difficult. On episode 218, a bomb was planted in his car shop, but he didn't believe it until one of the Navy's men was forced to tell and was shot dead. It killed three workers instantly, and one died in hospital, who was the very popular character George Burke. Later on, Morty planned an invasion on Mimpim Land's beach, which led to heavy tolls, during the raid just to save his son, who was captured.. He also was sent on missions in the early episodes of season six. The man was named Samuel Harry, who left at the end of season six, due to that his family isn't there and only has his wife. Meanwhile, he was sent to kill the navy who was sent to patrol particular areas. Around then, many people died on both sides, with Guy With Shovel leaving on episode 235, due to that he joined the FBI. Later on, Morty and others found Lil Morty, but it wasn't over yet. The navy boss, with Norty's corpse were found in an abandoned building, with many infantry patrolling the borders. On the final episode, it was revealed that the Navy Boss was his cousin, since he could only die from the a potion that can kill Morty. He stabbed the Navy Boss, who also could only die from the potion, but the potion was on the side. On season seven, he was accepted into the big brother house, which appears in episode 286, and met with the air force boss, who is actually a homosexual. He found out this by killing his partner. is part of a series on Characters Main/Original Uncle Morty • Indian Man • Lil Morty • Henry Burke • Larry • George • Bob • Arrow • Evil Dude • James • Mikey Past Characters George • Bob • Arrow • Evil Dude • James • Mikey • Guy With Shovel • James (Bond) • Tall Man • Midget Man • Jarrad • John 'Johnny' Harden • Tom • Army Man • Indian Impersonator • Odd Man • Swordsman • Weird Bloke • Brendan • Lisa • James Hond Current Members Uncle Morty • Indian Man • Lil Morty • Henry Burke • Larry • Mr Glenn Hume • Random Dude • Tim (Timothy) • Adam McLowes • Jim • Johnny Walker • Morgan Fraizer • Peter Burns • JOOHNS! • Josh Smith • Trolldad